


Musical Mood

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Msec ficlets [1]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Elizabeth can always tell Henry's mood by the music he plays.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Series: Msec ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Musical Mood

These days, it was rare to have a quiet Saturday alone and uninterrupted by work or kids or anything else. They’d spent the morning tidying up, preparing dinner, catching up on the kids, on their family, on their life. It’s not that they didn’t talk every night, but this was different. This was unrushed, uninterrupted time. This was time just for them, and they revelled in their easy day. As the sun began to dip in the sky, Henry couldn’t help but let the songs that had been playing on a loop in his mind play out loud for his wife to hear.

She smiled as she heard the music start to play from the living room. She could always tell what he was thinking, what he was feeling, by the music he played. And today, as the light of a quiet Saturday afternoon began to wane, her husband was feeling nostalgic and energetic and romantic and everything else she was feeling in that moment. She saw him sway his hips and reach out his hands for her from the other room. She giggled as she moved towards him. When he finally reached her, he spun her around, exactly the way he had on their wedding night, alone in their room where no one but them existed. Henry’s smile only grew wider as he continued spinning them and he felt his wife’s head press into his shoulder. Another giggle escaped Elizabeth’s throat as Henry spun faster perfectly in tune with the music filling the room. They spun and spun until suddenly they were on the floor, giggling like teenagers in love. They stayed there on the floor, backs pressed against the carpet, shoulders pressed against each other and hands grasped in one another until their laughter faded into the quiet reverence of each other’s company. 

Neither was sure when it happened, but at some point the music had changed. Gone was the energetic, silliness that had them relieving their youth. Somehow the music had known exactly what they were feeling. A slow soulful beat rang through the room with sharp electric guitar chords punching the air. With every rising note, it felt like the heat in the room rose ever higher. The crescendo hit and suddenly Elizabeth was sitting up, staring down at him-- her Henry. Elizabeth was supporting herself with a single hand pressed to Henry’s heart, his hand holding her in place and making her feel so secure. Henry was enraptured by the way the setting sun shone through the window and made Elizabeth’s hair and eyes and whole face radiate that light he saw in her every day. 

“I love you Henry McCord.” Henry reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her head.

“And I love you, my Elibet.” And with that she reached down and gently pressed a kiss to her love’s lips. 


End file.
